User talk:Hoanganhminh
Super-Mega Thank You! THANKY YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU *6 Hours Later* THANK YOU MINH!!!! THANK YOU FOR UNBLOCKING ME IMMIDIATELY!!!!I And for that...I owe you a favor...Ask me anything you want! ~TheCuteDolphin 02:49, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi Minh! I Am a User of dragon city wiki too! (weel,I used to Be) This is a message! Yeah, I'll be your friend! I can also make more PvZ Adventures pics once I get farther in the game. I'm only in Park n' Perish. --Starfruity likes Starfruit! (talk) 01:36, May 22, 2013 (UTC) I can't right now, it's late where I live. I can chat tomorrow, though. --Starfruity likes Starfruit! (talk) 01:42, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Why aren't you answering my Facebook messages? Starfruity likes Starfruit! (talk) 22:01, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Hello. Apprantely you demoted me for abuse of power.Demoting me from admin isn't gonna help.What will help is if you ban me from chat. I only abused chat mod powers so i should be banned from chat.nowadays you can't ban people from chat unless you ban them ON chat.i'll admit it i don't deserve chat mod.i do deserve admin however.after my ban i can always press f12 on chat and press backspace on something so the bar disappears.well obvisualy refreshing will bring it back but i can remove it again. so i'm asking if you can give me rollback and admin back but ban me from chat.that will teach me not to spam or abuse chat mod powers. Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 19:37, May 22, 2013 (UTC) ? Didn't answer? Anyways I asked to people on community central what they think and one of the admins on there (they know what they're talking about) said "Wintermelon, I think that they should ban them from chat and say please take a break from chat and not something harsh-sounding.they should know not to unban themselves" Also another user on that wiki (I think he's a chat mod) said that they shouldn't demote them but ban them.those are the only replys I got for staff on there. So I think that you should ban me from chat and give me rollback and admin back Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 01:21, May 23, 2013 (UTC) TCD Bruise Eye Dude, it's clear that English is not your first language. That's fine. I can hardly edit Vietnamese wikis either. But you are an Admin, and with great power comes great responsibility. Part of that responsibility is ensuring that the wiki is the best English-language wiki for Plants vs. Zombies. And your insistence on your flawed wording "bruised eye" in lieu of "black eye" hardly fulfills your responsibility. 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 05:43, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Mod Request Hey, Minh! I really, really, really want your mod that you posted on Gallery of Mods. Please... Give me your reanim, images, and particles folder so, I will have a mod that you have :) please... Rodel.belmonte (talk) 13:22, May 23, 2013 (UTC) PvZ Adventures Wanna be friends on PvZ Adventures? I don't have any Facebook friends, so I have no one to send zombies at! Starfruity likes Starfruit! (talk) 23:22, May 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm Jimmy Fredrick on Facebook for security. I should have done Star Fruity! Starfruity likes Starfruit! (talk) 00:45, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Since it's been 3 dats now can you give me admin back? Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 13:46, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Privacy What can I do? (cur | prev) 16:42, May 23, 2013‎ 2.90.46.83(wall | block)‎ . . (111 bytes) (-4,709)‎ . . (Replaced content with "nggunm,., ,m ,m Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:PC Logo Wiki Category:Article stubs") (undo) Sweaty Palms-23 without instants As you can see, there are no instants in the seed slots. Just wanted to brag you about this.-- ProcastinatorMan(talk), the hero of procastination has left a message 17:08, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Minh, why don't you make dynamite 2 pages? They do completely different things in each game. -PvZBeast Yes. See? Starfruity is right too. -PvZBeast So Minh, what does it do? So what does it do? -PvZBeast Thanks so much for promotion!! -PvZBeast Chat hey minh thanks for editing the conga dancer i don't know why it has white texts Bam-Boom495 (talk) 08:11, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Feel the Beet Good news! I can add some people as friends on facebook for pvza now! my facebook is https://www.facebook.com/connor.nes.1?ref=tn_tnmn (it only has half of my last name lol) Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 16:16, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Hey Hoang, its been so long! We really miss you at the Moshi wiki. But I am glad you are happily editing somewhere else. Oh and its Sadie (I changed my username) Wish to chat with you again sometime. Sadie the Brittana Lover Talk Page (Click Here) 13:16, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Why did you set back those xp number, i just corrected them.... these xp drop for plants are incorrect... Pusheenyay (talk) 22:49, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Pusheenyay In my game for instance the Jalapeno gives 50 xp by harvesting etc... i might add the correct xp numbers with 'or' In my game for instance the Jalapeno gives 50 xp by harvesting etc... i might add the correct xp numbers with 'or' Pusheenyay (talk) 23:00, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Pusheenyay Ok minh --Bam-Boom495 (talk) 02:19, July 12, 2013 (UTC) MVZMW Block Hi I was struggling on making a word bubble on my page, I typed and copied Mile's word bubble and it was all there but it failed please help! What I wrote was true, the Lightning Reed is weaker than the Peashooter but fires more rapidly. Snow Pea in PVZ2 Plant Food used on Snow Peas make the Snow Pea generate an Ice Trail in it's lane (similar to a Zomboni) and shoot out Frozen Peas at hypersonic speed (much like a regular Peashooter). -Deleted Section- Here's a screenshot. Jack Lam (talk) 11:37, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Edit: The Ice Trail slows down all Zombies on it temporarily, as if they were all hit by Snow Peas, and Explorer Zombie's Torches are extinguished. Jack Lam (talk) 23:24, July 23, 2013 (UTC)